<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic of] Miles Comes Out by klb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068758">[Podfic of] Miles Comes Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb'>klb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sesame Street (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Podfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic by klb of a fic by ReleasingmyInsanity</p><p>Author's summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. Miles comes out to his three parents: Susan, Gordon, and Bob.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bob Johnson/Gordon Robinson/Susan Robinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic of] Miles Comes Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616080">Miles Comes Out</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity">ReleasingmyInsanity</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>
  <tbody>
<tr>
<td class="content">
<h2>Streaming Audio</h2>
<audio></audio>
<h2>Download</h2>
<ul>
<li>
<a href="https://archive.org/download/miles-comes-out/%5BSesame%20Street%5D%20Miles%20Comes%20Out.mp3">MP3</a> | <b>Size:</b> 2.8 MB | <b>Duration:</b> 3:20</li>
</ul>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>